Misdialed Numbers
by AnotherRandomWhovian
Summary: Each chapter begins with someone misdialing and accidentally calling the Doctor. But which Doctor? The answer is found in each short story. Can you find them all?
1. Lynda

Inspired by the prompt "Misdialed Numbers"  
Chapter One

It was a dreary Wednesday night, and Lynda just wanted some pizza. Seeing as how the nearest pizza place was ten miles away, and she was in no state to walk that far, she decided to have it delivered. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello? Who's this, then?"

"Oops, sorry! I think I got the wrong number. This isn't Domino's, is it?"

"Domino's? Just what're you goin' on about?! How did you even call here? ...wait, I recognize that voice...Lynda, is that you?"

"Sorry, do I-"

"It IS you! I thought I'd remembered you from somewhere, an' I'm not often wrong. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, I'm doing great. Just wonderful..." *I have no idea who you are, but I'm fine!* Lynda thought.

"That's nice. I'm still travelin' about in me ship. Got places to go, things to see, an' all that. Speakin' o which, did you ever go 'see the stars' like you wanted to?"

How does he know that I wanted to travel? I shouldn't be surprised; I do tend to ramble to anyone who'll listen...

"Oi! Lynda? You still there?"

"Yeah! Um, No, I never went to different galaxies or anything. But this one time I went to Kyoto, and all the cast of Big Brother 504 were there! All me ol' mates! And..."

Three hours later they were still on the phone line, sharing stories and asking questions and laughing hysterically.

"...and THAT'S when she turned to me and said-"

"-I knew we should've turned left! AH HA HA HAA! You know, I must've heard that exact same story ten times and it's STILL FUNNY!"

"Haha, yeah. Doctor, you still got your hair all short?"

"Sort of, Yeah. Mind you, Captain Jack's been sayin'-"

"Captain Jack? Who's he? Oh, was he the cute one with the leather?"

"Ha! Jack? Leather? Cute? I'm making an effort not to be insulted! Captain Jack may look 'cute' in leather, but I look FANTASTIC."

~oOo~

Okay, if you haven't figured this one out by now, check your glasses. This was like 90% hints.


	2. Peri

Inspired by the prompt "Misdialed Number".

Chapter Two

Peri had just received her new shoes in the mail, and couldn't wait to show them off to Melanie. She picked up the telephone, punched in the number, and waited. The moment the phone was picked up, she shouted,

"MEL MEL MEL Come over here quick as you can, okay? I just got the most amazing pair of shoes! They're great for running in AND they're pretty...Mel?"

"...…"

"Meeeeeelllllll? Hello? Oh, don't tell me I dialed the wrong number..."

"...Peri? Perpugilliam Brown? Can it be?"

"The one and only. Do I know you?"

"In a sense, yes. I know-well, knew you, and you have known- or rather will know me. It's all very complicated. Useless to meddle with it, unless, like me, you're a Time Lord."

"Time Lord? I used to travel with a Time Lord! He wasn't exactly highly regarded by the other Time Lords, more like a 'menace to society', and nowhere near as good a pilot as he thought he was-"

"*ahem* Peri..."

"-but he was very sweet, and then he was quite funny. I'd even go so far as to say that I-"

"Peri?"

"Whoops! Getting a little distracted. Maybe you knew him, his name was The Doctor. Strange name, I know, but-"

"PERI! Just listen. I am the Doctor!"

"What? ...You don't sound like the Doctor. Then again, he's changed before... How do I know you're really him?"

"Yes, well it's kind of hard to miss me; I'm the one with two hearts, after all."

"Doctor, it's you! How are you? I take it you've regenerated again...WAIT, you don't still wear that awful clown coat, do you?"

"Ah, yes, the coat. No, I've found more suitable and elegant clothing this time around."

"Really? Where'd you find them this time? The TARDIS closet? Sporting goods store? *snicker*"

"You know, I actually can't remember. It's all a little bit foggy. I vaguely remember rifling through lockers...and something about a bedsheet. Hmm, I'll have to look into that..."

"DOCTOR!"

"Yes, Peri?"

"THESE SHOES! They fit PERFECTLY!"


	3. Random Telemarketer

Sorry about not updating in FOREVER, busy with some stuff, so just to pass the time, here's a quick not-quite-a-chapter".

Chapter Two and a Half: Random Telemarketer

~oOo~

The TARDIS phone rings, and a frustrated hand snatches it up.

"-Hello, Sir, Ma'am, Multiform and/or any variations upon. This is the **Interplanetary Time Capsule Sales Agency, LLC**. Is this the head of the household, ship, and/or multidimensional dwelling?"

"WH-"

"Alright, and are you the owner of the aforementioned household, ship and/or multidimensional dwelling?"

"GET OFF THIS LINE! I-"

"Okay, and our records show that your credit score is over 10,000, so you are now officially qualified for an Interplanetary Time Capsule from the **Interplanetary Time Capsule Sales Agency, LLC. ** Thank You. Please Hold. A representative of **Interplanetary Time Capsule Sales Agency, LLC** will be with you in approximately *beep*_ Six-Hundred-And-Forty-Five-Rells_."

[Elevator Music] _'never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna turn around and-'_

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE RASSILON HIMSELF, YOU CERTAINLY HAVE NO RIGHT TO ROBOCALL ME! JUST WHO DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU! DID YOU NOT THINK THAT MAYBE I HAVE MORE**_ IMPORTANT_** THINGS TO ATTEND TO THAN A BLOODY TIME CAPSULE SALES PITCH!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I AM _**THE DOCTOR**_, AND _YOU, MY DEARS,_ NEED TO JUST FU-"

[Dial Tone]

"*scoff* Hang up on _ME,_ will they? ME! UNbelievable. The nerve! Some people will just talk for DAYS without ever considering that **MAYBE** there's something more important the listener could be doing. I swear, the nerve of some people!"

~oOo~


	4. Donna

Inspired by the prompt "Misdialed Numbers"

Chapter Three (For Real This Time)

Donna had been pushed over the edge one too many times by Nerys. She needed to vent a little bit...or a lot. She picked up the phone to call one of her mates, but as she dialed, a phone call came in. It had Caller ID, but not one she recognized.

"Noble residence, and who am I speaking to?"

"DONNA! What? That's impossible! I don't even have your phone number! ...WHAT!?"

"Oi! Who is this!? How do you know my name!? Did NERYS put you up to this? OH MY GOD she finally got me back!"

"I- WHO IS NERYS?"

"Your best friend, apparently!"

"WHAT?! OH, Deja Vu. Weren't you telling me something about that in the TARDIS?"

"Wha?"

"TARDIS."

"the wha?!"

"TARDIS!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A PROPER WORD! YOU'RE JUST _SAYING_ THINGS!"

"Not this again...Donna, Honestly, I've had enough of your games today! I waited half an hour while you wandered around the corridors trying to find the wardrobe! Just get in the TARDIS so we can go to the library!"

"I don't know what you've been drinkin' mate, but you better snap out of it RIGHT NOW, 'cause I ain't going to a library with some weirdo who has my phone number!"

"...You really don't recognize me, do you? Pompeii, your wedding, Adipose, 'Oi Spaceman'? Nothing? What year is it for you, Donna?"

"ALRIGHT, It's official, YOU'RE A NUTTER! COMPLETELY BONKERS! Don't call here again, whoever you are, and you can tell _NERYS_ that she's certainly got it comin'!"

[Dial Tone]

"WHAT!? She hung up on me!"

"Oi, Spaceman! Who were you talkin' to?"

"Erm, you, I think..."


End file.
